


one more off key anthem [PODFIC]

by Cryke_Audio (Crykea)



Series: [PODFIC] [17]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Imprisonment, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-25 Minutes, Rescue Missions, Superheroes, Team Bonding, because here it is!, did you want a taz: commitment/bright sessions style superhero au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Cryke_Audio
Summary: It was Wilde's fault they were lost.Featuring: break ins, superpowers, and team bonding. Oh, and Hamid pops.--PODFIC





	one more off key anthem [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one more off key anthem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141224) by [DrowningInStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight). 

**Author's Note:**

> this is haphazardly edited but i wanted to post something since Today's Nonsense. Didnt have time/energy to write and i just finished recording this lovely love fic so here you go!!!! this fic is SO GOOD i can AND WILL die for the found family trope
> 
> also im sorry but theres no way i was gonna do character voices for this. im not british (also sorry about how quiet i got in the second half my roommate came home there sldkfjsd)


End file.
